Head of Slytherin
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Just some smut between Hermione and Snape. Mature readers only. Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Head of Slytherin

"Hermione, you have to stop now," I say, "the students will be coming in soon." She just smirks at me and moves under my desk rolling my chair so my crotch is level with her face. She palms my cock through my pants making me groan.

"You better stay quiet when the students get here," She says her smirk never fading. She slowly undoes my pants and I lift my hips so she can pull down my pants and boxers. She grips my cock in her tiny hand and slowly starts pumping up and down.

"Oh God," I say and the students start filing in. Hermione hears them and smiles up at me and licks the precum off the tip of my cock making me hiss and close my eyes. She takes just the tip of my cock into her mouth and sucks hard which makes my eyes roll back into my head. By this time all my students are sitting in their seats waiting for instructions.

"Follow the instructions on the board," I snap. "And don't disturb me with foolish questions. I am feeling a bit under the weather."

I feel Hermione smirk around me. She then takes me fully into her mouth deep-throating me. She starts to swallow around me making me grip my desk tightly to keep myself from crying out. She then starts to bob her head up and down. She starts slowly at first but starts to pick up the pace. I feel one of her hands creep up my leg and start to fondle my balls. This makes me start to buck up into her mouth so she puts her other hand on my waist to keep me steady.

My breathing picks up and I'm not sure how much longer I can last and there is at least ten minutes left in class and I don't think I can cum quietly. Hermione must sense this because she takes her mouth off of me and replaces it with her pumping hand. She moves her mouth to suck on my balls. I see the hand that isn't pumping my shaft disappear under her skirt to play with herself and almost cum at the sight. She puts her mouth back around my cock and starts to moan quietly, the vibrations taking me closer to the edge and my hand flies to her hair fisting it.

"Class you should have completed your potion by now, bottle it and leave it at your desks and leave. Quickly," I say. They look at me in surprise but quickly comply. By the time the last student is out the classroom I have both my hands fisted in her curls and pounding into her mouth. She willingly takes my rough thrusts down her throat while fingering herself and moaning around me.

I mutter a quick spell at the door locking it and putting a silencing spell up. I lift her out from under my desk and bend her over my desk. In one quick motion I flip her skirt up and plunge balls deep into her.

"Severus!" she screams. I stay deep in her and not moving punishing her for her little stunt.

"You're so wet," I say still not moving as she wiggles around, "Did you enjoy your little stunt? Pleasuring me in front of my students, knowing that any moment we could be caught?"

"Please," she pleads.

"Please what love?" I ask smirking, "What do you need?"

"I need you to move," she begs, "Please Severus, I'm sorry just please move." I finally comply and pull almost all the way out and slam in making her scream out in ecstasy. I continue pulling out and slamming in at a slow pace.

"Faster!" she moans, "Ugh please faster. I need more." I comply and move faster, twirling my hips when I slam in hitting everything inside her making her call out every time. I turn her over and rip open her blouse pulling her bra off her breasts and take her nipple in my mouth and suck which makes her moan.

The new position makes me pound into her at a new angle. She arches up into me and I hit her g-spot with every thrust which makes her writher underneath me. I feel her walls tighten around me and know she won't last much longer. I reach my hand down and rub quick circles over her clit and pound into her at inhuman speeds. She throws her head back and screams my name as she cums. I pound through her orgasm. When she finally comes down from her high I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and push he up against the wall.

"You like this baby?" I ask, "You like me taking you over my desk and up against the wall you dirty girl?" I suck on her neck and continue to pound into her.

"Yes, oh god yes," she cries, "I love it. I'm your dirty girl please make me cum again."

I take her nipple in my mouth and tweak the other with my hand. She reaches her hand down to her clit and takes herself over the edge with rough circles.

"I'm not done with you yet," I say and take her over to my chair and sit down, still hard and deep inside her. "Ride me baby, make me cum."

She puts her hands on my chest and bounces up and down on my cock. I thrust up to meet her making her cry out.

"I'm so close Sev," she says as she slams down on me, "Please I need more." I grab her hips and pull her roughly down onto me over and over and thrust up into her.

"I need you to cum Mione," I tell her and feel her start to tighten around me, "I'm so close, please baby cum for me." I pinch her clit and she arches into me calling out my name. With three more thrusts I fall over the edge with her into completion, spurting my seed deep within her. We stay like this for a minute catching our breathe.

"I love you Mrs. Snape," I say, "but you know this means I'm going to have to get pay back for this little stunt."

"I love you too Mr. Snape," She responds with a smirk, "and I look forward to it."


	2. AN

Author's Note:

Please let me know if you have any requests but I only really do Hermione with anyone that is not Ron. I would be more then happy to do requests!


	3. Chapter 2

Head of Slytherin

Chapter 2

It's been a week since the incident and I'm getting a little nervous. All Severus has been doing is smirking at me. It's sexy as hell but also terrifying because I know he is planning something to get his revenge.

It is dinner time and I'm headed to the Great Hall. Severus is already there and I take the seat next to him. My heart skips and that sinks when I see the smirk he is giving me. I know now is the time he is going to get back at me.

"Severus," I whisper, "Please don't, not now of all times."

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" He teases.

"Severus, no," I plead, "I can't be quiet. Everyone will know."

"Love, you are going to have to learn quickly," He replies.

He starts eating and I hope he decided against doing it here. I thought I was right until I felt something rubbing my clit. I look at Severus but I can see both of his hands and I start to panic.

"Severus," I whisper, "What is happening?"

"Just enjoy it darling," He says giving me a smoldering look, "It's a spell that makes you feel what I want."

I'm terrified as I sit in front of the entire student body and next to all of my colleagues, the pleasure starting to course through me.

"Severus," I moan.

"Yes, my love," he responds.

"You need to stop this," I say, "I'm sorry about what I did. You don't need to do this. I'll do anything."

"As tempting as that offer is," He drawls in my ear, "What's done is done."

He turns back to his food and I start to feel something slowly thrust into me, spreading my pussy walls. It feels so good and I try to think of something, anything I know about what spell he is using. The only thing that is running through my mind is that it feels exactly like his cock inside of me. Then it hits me I remember something I read about this particular spell. It can go both ways. I pull out my wand and perform the spell without him noticing and put my wand away quickly.

I know it worked when he sat up straight and his head ripped to look at me. I smirked at him because I knew he was feeling as though his dick was surrounded by my pussy.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"What's done is done, darling," I reply cheekily.

"Woman this was my revenge," he hisses, "How did you do this."

"I like to read," I reply, "I recognized the spell and my Slytherin side decided to come out and play." I clench my pussy making him groan.

"Merlin it feels like I'm actually inside you," He murmurs so only I can hear.

I look around to see if anyone is looking at us but see no one paying us any mind. I figured that he would cancel the spell so he wouldn't embarrass us if we got caught. I was wrong and had to grab the table when he slowly started to thrust in and out of me. I took a minute to control my breathing and then tried to continue to eat my dinner so I wouldn't draw attention to myself.

I look at Severus and I see his eyes concentrated on his plate as he tried to subtly thrust his hips. He is trying so hard to remain indifferent but it isn't working out to well for him.

"Ugh, I don't know whether or not to love or hate your Slytherin side, Mione," he says, "All I do know is that if this works and we don't get caught we are doing this again, many times."

"Whatever you say, darling," I reply.

I start to rotate my hips as though I am grinding against him. I look over to see his eyes closed. He seems to sense my eyes because his snap open and lock with mine.

"Oh, no," he says mischievously, "You are not going to take this over."

It takes everything in me not to call out as he slams into me hard and deep. I grab onto the table so tightly that my knuckles are white and I check again to see if anyone is looking but still see no paying attention to us.

"Severus," I beg, "You really n-need-d to st-ah-p."

"I don't think so darling," he teases.

I let out a whimper as he didn't let up.

"Severus, we are going to get caught," I try to convince him. It didn't work though, all he did was move so he was more hunched over the table so his movements were less obvious as he adds a twirl of his hips into his thrusts.

"Severus," I moan, "There are children here."

"Mione, my love, there were children present when you pulled your little stunt." He argues.

"Ahh," I let out as my head rolls back.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Minerva asks from beside me.

"Oh, I'm fine;" I reply shakily, "Food is just so delicious."

She gives me a questioning glance and then looks at Severus who is just smirking but never stopping his pumping. She just shakes her head and looks away.

"The food is quite amazing isn't it?" Severus mocks.

"Fuck you," I reply.

"You already are," he teases, "and I'm really enjoying it."

"I don't know why," I say holding back moans, "Is it really worth the fact we will probably get caught?"

"It makes it all the more better," he replies, "where is your sense of adventure? You are a Gryffindor and you started this anyway."

I didn't get a chance to reply because I couldn't open my mouth for the fear of what would come out.

"Trying to stay quiet?" I questions, "This is an amazing spell. It feels so real. So good, baby. Doesn't it feel like I'm really pounding into that tight little pussy of yours?"

I try my hardest to hold back but the combination of his words, the feelings and excitement are becoming too much. The pleasure is building and I can't hold back. I close my eyes and just concentrate on making no sound and hoping nobody is watching.

"Oh baby," he whispers, "You are so close, I can feel it. You seem to be getting tighter. Just let go and cum for me."

I finally feel an explosion inside of me and I arch and throw my head back. My pussy clamps down and it actually feels as though he is pumping his essence deep within me as he cums with me.

I slump forward onto the table and try to control my breathing. It takes me a few minutes to calm down but when I do, I slowly look up. I look around the Great Hall trying to see if anyone is starring. I'm shocked to see that no one seems to have caught us.

I look over at Severus who looks perfectly normal and has a huge smirk on his face and is calmly eating the rest of his meal.

"Everything alright there, Mione?" he asks.

"Oh I'm just great," I sarcastically reply, "You better hope no one noticed."

"So what if they did?" He asks, "It's not like they can prove anything or know for sure."

"You say that now," I reply.

"Are you mad at me, sweetheart?" He asks.

"I don't know yet," I say, "But this isn't over."

"Of course not, darling," he teases and leans in giving me a quick kiss, "I love you."

"You drive me insane," I say smiling, "But I love you too. You just better hope no one noticed."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. This has been bouncing around my head for a while and I decided to finally write it. Please review** **and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
